


The Pink Unicorn

by FrancineFishpaw



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flirting, Fun, Lemon, Origin Story, Romance, Sex, Smut, Sweet Captain Boomerang, Young Digger Harkness, Young George Harkness, how Digger got crazy(er), pink unicorn, pre-suicide squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancineFishpaw/pseuds/FrancineFishpaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Harkness is walking through the Showgrounds when he sees a girl and thinks he might try his luck. They hit it off right away and both are in for a night they won't soon forget.<br/>This is the story of a pink unicorn. It's the story of how Captain Boomerang came to be mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Royal Show

The afternoon sun was beating down on the Showgrounds in East Karrakatta. The lanes were stuffed with crowds ambling by dingy rollercoasters in peeling 1980s pastels and stalls packed with goggling synthetic toys. Sophie stood behind her little counter next to the shooting game, a girl in her early 20s, short, with thick chestnut hair tied back in a ponytail. There had been a steady stream of customers all day but now that the afternoon had set in she knew the inevitable rush of teenagers coming in for the evening would bring a new and eager crowd to Sideshow Alley. She was enjoying the lull between customers when she saw him out of the corner of her eye. A young man, maybe 25 years old, with a mop of curling yellow hair, he was large, and walked with a kind of affectation that wasn’t convincing.  
He nodded his head at her “Alright?”  
“Hey” Sophie said, suddenly feeling a burning sensation spread over her face.  
“How much is it?” Ignoring the quaking sensation somewhere in the vicinity of her lower stomach Sophie managed to reply robotically,  
“Five dollars for a game, or ten for three”  
The man slapped a blue ten-dollar note down on the counter.  
“They say these games are rigged you know?” He weighed one of the air rifles in his hands.  
“How dare you,” Sophie said in mock indignation, “I didn’t spend the entire morning weighting down those cans just so some punter could swan in and accuse me of cheating” she thanked goodness for her automatic fallback to sarcasm when her nerves were playing up.  
He grinned down the barrel. She noted his handsome features, they were rugged and open in a face framed by a strong jaw line.  
Too handsome for her, she warned herself, she couldn’t imagine a man like that getting excited over her stout frame.  
But Sophie watched him openly nonetheless, as he took aim and fired. One, three, six cans down. Then one, three, six more. The little cork ammunitions popped gleefully off into the back wall. Some people had stopped to watch the man shoot, admiring his marksmanship where so many before him had failed. He shuffled slightly to the right towards Sophie and winked at her before lining up the final pyramid of cans, he shot them down as well.  
Sophie exclaimed in wonder, then dismay  
“Oh god, you’re an assassin aren’t you?” He grinned, ‘Nah, love, different line of business’  
“Well, either way you’re a winner. Which of these prestigious trophies would you like to claim; lurid green spaceman stuffed with the finest styrofoam balls? Giant inflatable baseball bat with an additional squeaker for maximum obnoxiousness? Or oversized teddy bear with which your youngest child may smother themselves?” To his credit he kept pace with her acerbic sense of humour “I reckon you’re keeping the good stuff out the back. I had my heart set on a Rastafarian panda I saw over at the Strongman Mallet.”

To her surprise he chose a comparatively modest plush pink unicorn, which he tucked gently under his arm. “Huh, I had you pegged as a Hello Kitty backpack man” she teased. Somehow Sophie’s heart was fluttering in her chest, she was running out of time to say something to him, to keep him here, even though she told herself it would never work, something was compelling her to try.  
“So did you come here solo to test your skills and impress all the sideshow alley attendants?”  
“Actually I’m here to see your boss. Shit- what time is it?”  
Sophie pulled her phone from her back pocket and looked at the illuminated screen  
“Nearly 4pm”  
“Bugger,” he swore, “hey, are you going to be around later?”  
“I finish at 6” she flushed again, where could he be going with this?  
“Look after him for me?” He said handing her the little stuffed animal he had won “I’ll be back to pick him up, I promise.”  
And with that the handsome stranger ran off. Sophie’s heart was thumping more than ever as she watched his retreating figure become obscured by the crowds. She grinned to herself, had he left his prize with her on purpose so he would have an excuse to return? Don’t over think it, another voice cautioned her, he probably just didn’t want to walk into a business meeting with a bright pink fluffy horse in tow. But still, he would be back. Maybe… Hopefully. She sighed as a family of five approached the stall and set about restacking the tin cans into pyramids.

The afternoon drew on and the day turned a lazy honey yellow while the heat seemed to ooze into every crack and piece of shade. Sophie served customer after customer and soon it seemed as though the light began to dim, and she knew that it meant her shift would soon be over. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and looked at her watch, five to six, the boy replacing her shift had arrived and there was nothing left for her to do but pick up her bag and leave. “What’s with the horse?” the boy asked when he noticed the toy sitting on a shelf below the counter. Sophie’s heart sank a little, she hadn’t forgotten the promise of the handsome stranger, he had never returned to pick up his prize.  
“Oh, just put it back up with the others, it fell down before”  
“Oi!” A booming voice called from behind Sophie “hey that’s mine. You didn’t think you could get rid of me that easy did you?” She whirled around and her chest did a back flip, handsome stranger was jogging up to her stall.  
“I thought you were a no show, it’s customary practice to double our money by recycling abandoned prizes you know. All completely legitimate business practice.” She handed him the toy but he pushed it back.  
“Nah, you keep it. I only won it because I wanted an excuse to talk to you.” The heat really did seem to be affecting Sophie today. She slipped the toy into her shoulder bag.

“So, meeting go well? Are you one of the stall owners?” she flailed, wanting to seem casual about this unexpected turn of events.  
“Nah- nothing like that, I do deliveries”  
“That’s a long meeting for some deliveries”  
He shrugged his shoulders “They’re …complex deliveries”  
She laughed at his evasive turn of phrase and shouldered her bag.  
“So…you work here much?” Sophie’s heart turned pure leaden gold for a moment, he was clearly trying to keep their conversation going as well  
“Just every other day at the moment, chasing that cash so I can travel for a while next year, that and I’m studying” Sophie caught the boy behind the counter smirking and, without looking, raised her middle finger to him so that handsome man wouldn’t notice.  
“Studying…?”  
“History, so, you know, a lucrative career awaits me…I’m Sophie by the way” Sophie reached out her hand, “George,” he replied taking it firmly, calloused hands pushed against her soft skin. George suddenly focussed on something just past her shoulder and his eyes widened, Sophie was about to turn her head to see what it was that had caught his attention when he continued, “I was going to hang around for a bit, go on that yonder ghost train, problem is, I’m dead scared of ghosts. You wanna maybe come with? Hold my hand?”  
Sophie’s whole body was a grin. “Let’s do it” she replied. The boy behind the counter was in silent fits of laughter as they walked off, Sophie turned and silently mouthed something obscene at him.

“This one here” she pointed at the run down wooden facade in front of them, a fading grotesque head leered maniacally down at them from the ramparts of the Haunted Hotel.  
“You sure you want to go on this one?” George looked doubtfully at the dated décor, he was starting to regret his choice of ride.  
“Yes, definitely, this is the only one where the actors are allowed to touch you. My friend Trent works on it”  
They clambered into a rickety car and with a shuddering thud pushed out into the stifling darkness of the building. At first nothing happened, Sophie gripped the bar in front of them, twitching when evil laughter peeled through the blackness. Suddenly a figure with glowing red eyes was lunging forward with a deafening hiss, Sophie squeezed her eyes shut and screamed and laughed, there was a dull thud somewhere beside them. She took George’s arm instinctively as though it were a shield, it was hard and warm beneath her grasp, she looked up and was surprised to see the mans face a mask of tense apprehension. He was massaging his knuckles with one hand. The trolley jerked around a corner, then dropped abruptly through streams of cobwebs and flashing spiders, gruesome mechanical hands jerked at them feebly through rusted bars. As another silence crept over them Sophie squeezed the arm she was clinging to, her breath shortened. Fingertips brushed against her shoulders and an involuntary scream rose out of her again, she felt a violent movement next to her, and heard a familiar dull thud. “You alright?” she asked George, but he only grunted as a huge jiggling spider fell from the ceiling above them. Almost instantly he half rose out of his seat and punched it into the wall, it swung back into him, he caught it and pulled it from the ceiling, throwing it back into the dark tunnel. Sophie saw none of this as her eyes had closed the moment she saw eight legs descending from above, but she thought she heard a muffled “Ouch” echo up the tunnel from where they had just come.

The ride had ended abruptly and they were once again standing in front of the Haunted Hotel, stretching out their cramped limbs. George was peering into the evening crowd, someway off there were two men wearing dark suits, incongruous with the carnival revellers, each had a hand to one of their ears.  
“What’s your favourite funfair food?” He asked suddenly, turning to Sophie,  
“Don’t have one”  
“Come on,” he said incredulously “I know where they make the best fairy floss Karakatta has to offer,”  
They made their way through the crowds, walking away from Sideshow Alley towards the industrial pavilions, they were almost on the other side of the grounds when George brought them suddenly to a halt in front of a little caravan selling candy apples and doughnuts.  
“Two of your finest fairy flosses please and don’t skimp on the colouring.”  
They sat and ate on a grassy hill beside the caravan, the smell of greasy food was thick in the air as families with screaming children high on sugar attempted to wrestle them into plastic chairs to eat a stuffed potato. George was watching two solemn looking men some way off, each had a little cord just visible, hanging beside their neck.  
Sophie was licking her sticky fingers when he stood suddenly and pointed towards the blinking lights of the Python Loop.

“That” he stated.  
“No, no way. I’ll be sick. Besides that thing is a hundred years old, 90% of the thrill is just wondering whether you’re going to die or not on the ride.”  
“Come on- where’s your sense of adventure?” he goaded.  
“Alright- but we get to visit the animal nursery after this”  
They allowed themselves to be strapped in to yet another ride which started deceptively slowly, the cars clicked steadily as they climbed to the crescent of the track, Sophie’s knuckles white against the cold metal barrier, George grinning wildly. Several loop-de-loops later and George was bent double behind a grumbling generator, Sophie gently rubbing his broad back while he heaved streams of pink coloured liquid from his stomach.  
“S’alright," she cooed “happens to the best of us” George straightened himself and let out an echoing belch  
“Sorry. Thanks for holding my hair back. Listen, there’s something I wanted to tell you-”  
“In a sec,” she cut him off “come on, I want to show you something first” five minutes later they were standing in front of a huge tin shed, painted white, with a mural of cows, sheep and pigs smiling stupidly out onto the masses. The door to the building was resolutely closed and Sophie let out a short sigh of frustration.  
“Hang on, I’ve got an idea” George walked toward the side of the shed and disappeared. Sophie heard several metallic thunks and then nothing, she was beginning to think this was one of the more elaborate ways she’d been dropped by a guy when his wide beaming face appeared around the corner again. He motioned for her to follow him and they snuck around the back to find there was indeed another door to the building and this one was open.

As the nightly fireworks display started they sat down cross legged next to each other on a patch of lawn to watch. A large brown rabbit nuzzled into George’s lap and Sophie gently stroked a chicken pressed to her breast. While the smoke was clearing they quietly snuck back into the animal shed.  
“Seeya little Nellie” George placed the rabbit back in its hutch.  
“Byebye Queen Latifa” Sophie sat the hen back on a perch in the chook pen. Their eyes found one another in the darkness,  
“I’m a thief” George stated flatly  
“Yes, we both are”  
“No- I mean-”  
But they were interrupted by a beam of blinding light flashing over their faces.  
“Oi! You! Bloody kids!” Shouted a gravelly voice from somewhere in the dark. A guard was running past the pig pens towards them, animals scattered and cried out as he thundered by.  
“Stop!” he screamed.  
George’s reaction was instant, he grabbed Sophie’s hand and yanked her through the back door of the shed, they didn’t stop running until they were both out of breath and leaning against the brick wall of a toilet block, giggling like children.

“Well, I am making friends today” George gasped, slowly regaining his breath “Soph, I meant what I said back there. I am a thief. It’s what I do.”  
She looked at him askance, trying to figure out if he was making some lame attempt to impress her, but his look was one of dumb earnestness, even a little concern  “Come on, lets get a drink”  
“So- you’re not bothered by my… delivery business?” Sophie paused for a moment then said “not right now.”  
They strolled out into the nearest car park “I’ll call a taxi,” Sophie said pulling out her phone.  
“Wait. Just wait here- I’ll be five minutes” George sprang off for the third time that evening disappearing around a curve of cars. His absence gave Sophie a moment to reflect. She hated reflecting. What was she doing, the man was a thief and he had admitted it. He was clearly unstable. But it was just one night. One crazy night. It wouldn’t hurt to get a little loose. She was having fun wasn’t she?  
Her thought was pierced by the nearby sound of an engine revving. Sophie watched with her mouth agape as a sleek, low slung car pulled up in front of her and roared angrily. She made to get out of its way but the window slid down and a familiar face grinned out at her from inside  
“What are you doing you nong- get in the car” Sophie gasped in disbelief and gazed at the darkened windows, the too clean bonnet formed by curving metal lines.  
“I’m not sleeping with you if this is your car” she warned, as she slid into the passenger seat.  
“’Course it’s not my car,” said George “it’s tasteless”  
Sophie slung an arm over the window and banged the side of the door “Fang it!” she cried, and the car spit gravel as it sped off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come. more to come! Tell me what y'all think. I'm still jiggering with formatting but I think it is getting there!


	2. A Date With The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie has met a charming and possibly dangerous stranger at the fun fair, he says his name is George. George says he is a thief. But what is one night of fun and abandon in the suburbs? Surely no harm could come from a little dalliance with a handsome man...

Later that evening they were both sitting at a bar somewhere in the northern suburbs. George knocked back his beer while Sophie sipped at hers, looking thoughtful.   
“What do you steal?” she asked  
“Jewels mostly, I do banks. I started in year eleven, Mrs Heeler, the vice principal at my school, she had a 1998 Toyota Camry, Hungry Jack’s drive thru never tasted so good.”   
He took a satisfied gulp of his drink and Sophie asked no more questions.  
“Come on,” he continued, “I’m shit at pool but there’s a pinball machine around the corner. You got any change?”   
She slammed three coins into the machine which instantly lit up with flashing lights and excited trills. George leaned over her, excitedly cheering her on as she punched at the buttons and yowled in dismay every time the little silver ball fell between the flippers.   
“Go on,” she said finally, when the machine declared that the game was over, “your turn, lets see you beat my score.”   
George, as it turned out, was far better at pinball than Sophie, although he used his weight to lift the machine several times so that people looked over to give them both reproving looks. As he cussed and struggled Sophie leant back, watching him, she couldn’t help a smile crossing her face. And then his arms were up in the air, high score buzzers were screaming. He turned with glee etched on his face and swept Sophie up in his strong embrace, kissing her hard on the mouth. Both of them pulled apart for a moment, both pairs of eyes momentarily questioning, seeking the approval of the other. Then they met again, two excited bodies mashing together as though they were trying to get as close to one another as physically possible. Sophie suddenly lost her balance and, throwing out her arm, sent a pint glass smashing to the ground. George lifted her bodily from the floor and she wrapped her legs around his hips, the pinball machine tipped dangerously under their weight. Another glass smashed and the portly bar manager emerged from behind the counter admonishing them, warning them to take their business elsewhere. Grinning, they left the establishment hand in hand.

Keys jangled in a lock and Sophie prized open her front door before tripping through, followed quickly by George. He whistled down the hallway of her apartment, “Nice digs,”   
“Thanks,” she replied   
“Bit bare for my taste” he added, taking in the walls filled with objects; framed paintings, prints, pot plants and fabrics crammed almost every spare space. He stopped to stare at a nude male figure, hanging by the kitchen door.   
“Feeling inadequate?” Sophie teased, handing him a tumbler of whiskey, they clinked their glasses together in a salute. George reached out an arm and pulled her into a gentle embrace, Sophie had to tilt her head back to meet his mouth, softly this time and with some care. When they pulled apart George’s expression was suddenly meaningful, “Soph, I-“   
“Music!” she interjected before he could finish his thought. Sophie jumped over the back of the couch and plugged her phone into the speakers, she flicked through to her “Gentleman Caller” playlist and the air was quickly filled with the pulsing music of the Yeah Yeah Yeahs. She took George’s hands and led him into a dance and before long they were two euphoric figures lashing around the little apartment lounge room. And then Sophie was pushing George back onto the couch and straddling him into a kiss he couldn’t escape. He ran his hands from her curving thighs up her sides and into her hair. She grabbed his jaw and tilted his head back, biting into the vulnerable flesh at his nape, George gasped in surprise and was met with a lascivious grin from Sophie.  
Taking a wad of his hair she tilted him back firmly again, bringing her lips down, she blew a loud raspberry into his neck.  
“Oi!” George laughed “cheeky minx,”   
He tickled her sides and she squealed, taking advantage of her moment of weakness he wrestled her down onto the couch, in one swift movement his shirt was off and Sophie couldn’t help but let out a gasp of amazement. She ran her hands over his thick muscled chest, down his undulating stomach, drinking in his beauty.   
“I could lie here all night looking at you,” she said dreamily.  
“Oh we’re gonna do a lot more than looking tonight if I have anything to do with it.” 

With some apprehension Sophie began to peel off her workday t-shirt, suddenly very aware of her body, the way it didn’t look like the ones she saw in the magazines that were sold by the checkout in the grocery store. But if George was bothered it didn’t register on his face, which was lit up with what she had come to recognise as his usual boyish exuberance. He began by tracing the contour of her neck with his lips, then the swell of her breasts, he buried his nose into the crevice of her armpit until she squirmed and cried out in hysterics.   
“I love your arms,” he said “I love your boobs. I love your stomach. I love your thighs”   
“Stop it,” Sophie protested,   
“I love- I love this!” he said grabbing her behind “I love your arse. Did you know you had such a top bum?”   
“I’ll bloody top your bum in a second! Come on, come with me” She took George’s hand and led him to her bedroom. 

George slipped off his pants to reveal shapely calves that became strong thick thighs which Sophie bit into with abandon, she kissed down the ‘v’ of his groin to where his member was beginning to press against his blue cotton boxers. She leant back only to be pulled into George’s impatient kiss, he fondled desperately with her pants, flipping her over on the bed so that he could pull them from her body. She reached between his legs to take hold of him while they kissed, stroking and caressing him, enjoying the exploration of a new body so close to hers. But he didn’t put himself between her thighs like she had expected, instead he walked his lips down her body until they were over her hips and he buried his face between her legs. The sensation shocked her and she jerked away from him,   
“I haven’t had a shower since work” she protested, George’s answer was to lock his arms around her thighs so that she couldn’t pull herself away any more.   
She had no choice but to lie back and let herself fall into the swirl of delight that was beginning to spiral from her groin.  
George slid his tongue back and forth easily over her slick folds of skin, he sucked wetly at her centre, letting his tongue dart occasionally into her vagina. He hummed into her and she squirmed with pleasure. Soon Sophie felt a building tension, her breath quickened and George had to make an effort to keep her from jerking and pushing him from his seat, but he didn’t let up, his pace quickened as he watched the woman beneath him buck and grab at the bed clothes. Could this really be happening? Sophie thought to herself, no one had ever gone down on her and made her come before, but with George, for some reason, she was comfortable enough that it was allowing her to feel things she never thought possible. Sophie moaned, her hand reached down and balled around his thick hair, not quite aware of what she was doing anymore, she began to gasp, she wanted to let him know that she was close, unbelievably close. Suddenly she cried out and then was tense and silent for a moment, though her hips were still fighting to move through his strength holding her down. Then she collapsed against the sheet, her body a limp puddle of joy.

Sophie began speaking, but quickly realised she was completely incoherent, words failed her so she kissed him through her smile, hoping he would understand.

For the first time that evening George seemed almost bashful. Sophie pulled him to her and wrapped her legs around his waist, reaching into a bedside draw she pulled out a condom, which George grabbed eagerly and broke open with his teeth before wrapping it around himself. She cautioned him to start gently, so he slid himself towards where she opened, and pushed slowly into her warm inside. While he was over her Sophie took in his body, admiring the broad chest, the thick ripples of his torso and the effort of his flexing arms as he pulled himself forward again and again. Sophie clenched her thighs, taking control of his lower body she rolled him onto his back. It was her turn to set up the rhythm and she took her time, allowing herself to arch her back and expose her breasts so she could feel George’s hands on her, listen to his murmurs of delight. She leaned forward and quickened her pace, watching the expression on his face change as his delight mounted, brows knotted, eyes closed and mouth gasping for air. Suddenly George let out an inhuman growl and Sophie found herself thrown once more onto her back, he braced himself with a hand against the bed head, his body’s undulations smooth and powerful. Sophie was feeling her own mounting pleasure and she grabbed at George’s behind, forcing him down into her, grinding against his pelvis until she finally felt herself loosen and fall away. George’s thrusts became deep and lunging before he cried out- a scream like a bird- and let his head fall into her neck.  
They lay beside one another, letting their breath settle back into them, each lazily trailing a hand over the other’s body before sleep inevitably took them both.


	3. The Morning After The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after the night before and Sophie wakes up to find her bed blessedly empty of the handsome stranger she took home. But things don't turn out quite so clean cut and what happens next will change the direction of her life forever...

Sophie felt the hot shard of light hit her face, opening her eyes she groggily registered her room around her, the mild ache between her thighs. Had last night really happened? Had she slept with a handsome stranger slash thief? She rolled to her side, the bed beside her was empty, and she felt a little flush of relief, she had avoided the awkward morning small talk. She grinned and stretched, letting out a creak of a yawn. There was something strange sitting on her desk, she stared at it blearily before realising that it was a pink unicorn. Suddenly there was a noise coming from the direction of the kitchen, before she had time to gather her loose thoughts George strolled into the room carrying a breakfast tray with two steaming cups of coffee, toast, jam and thick brioche rolls.  
Sophie was struck dumb but George seemed oblivious to her surprise and said blithely, “You didn’t have any breakfast stuff so I went out and got some rolls and bread.”  
Sophie found her voice and noticing something was amiss said, “I don’t own any breakfast trays.”  
“I found it in the cupboard” he replied easily, taking a sip from his cup of coffee. The cup was customised with the photo of a beaming family posing in a park. The family was not Sophie’s. He encouraged her to start eating and Sophie took a bite out of one of the rolls, it was delicious. She hummed with delight and looked up to catch George watching her eat.  
“What?” she said, embarrassed, George didn’t miss a beat,  
“Made you look” he said grabbing a piece of toast from the toast rack that Sophie had never seen before in her life.  
“Hey!” she cried “that toast was a gift!”

That is how Sophie met George. In the weeks to come they continued to see one another, slipping into the relationship easily. George visited her apartment, they had movie nights, cooked for one another and made love. Always at her apartment, George never stayed anywhere long enough to call home. It bemused Sophie who thought he was smart enough to pursue any other career that didn’t involve the threat of long-term incarceration. But then again, Sophie would reflect, maybe it made perfect sense.

One evening many months later George came to her apartment, he told her he was leaving for America, he said that if he stayed in Australia another day he might never be able to leave again. He asked her to come with him and she quietly told him that she would not, that she knew her direction and it wasn’t trailing on the heals of someone who lived according to where the police couldn’t find him.  
“When are you leaving?” she asked in a voice that was barely more than a whisper,  
“Tonight”  
“Tonight?” She repeated,  
George made to reach for her hands but she pulled away from his grasp.  
“My mate’s got a plane, he says he can take me over for the price of a job…just come with me, you can find work over there. I’ll look after you,”  
As soon as he said those words he knew they were wrong, Sophie wasn’t the kind of woman who got ‘looked after,’ that was part of the reason he cared for her so deeply.  
Sophie nodded wordlessly, her face a mask that spoke of the things roiling underneath.  
“Why do you keep doing this?” There was a crack in her voice, she felt as though her insides were going to jump out of her at any moment.  
“Because I have to dahl,”  
“No, you don’t,”  
George didn’t answer, it was an argument they had had many times before and it always ended in George refusing to give up on something he’d been practicing since high school.  
“One more job,” he said slowly, measuring his words, “just one to get me over to America and then I promise it will be a clean slate, no more banks, no more houses, no more schemes. I’ll work in security, I’ll be the best god damn bank security manager they’ve ever seen. Then will you come and live with me?”  
“Of course,” she said tearfully, desperately wanting to believe him. They kissed long and quiet, neither wanting to let go of the other. He cupped her face and said ‘I love you’ before he closed the door. 

An hour later Sophie’s doorbell rang, she got up from the kitchen counter and wiped her tear stained face with the back of her hand. George had probably forgotten his passport. Or been arrested. She opened the door and was greeted by a navy blur, she felt someone violently grab her around the middle before a pillowy darkness descended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-DUUUUUUN. Will George make it to America? Will Sophie be okay? And will the Joneses ever get their toast rack back?? Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of The Pink Unicorn.


	4. Romeo Is Bleeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George rushes to save Sophie, but is confronted by a reunion he had not expected.

George was walking across the tarmac towards the plane that would take him to a new life when his phone rang. Unknown caller ID. He answered it and was greeted by a familiar voice, though it was months since he had heard him speak he realised, not since he had met him at the Royal Show.

The voice said George hadn’t played fair. The voice said George had something that didn’t belong to him. George told the voice where he could stick his something. The voice replied that they had something that belonged to _him_. George did not reply. He was given an ultimatum and an address.

 

35 minutes later a sleek town car came shrieking to a halt in front of a dockside warehouse with a huge number five whitewashed onto its façade. George launched himself from the car and immediately sought the entrance to the metallic shed, wrenching the closest door open against its screeching hinges. Inside it was dark, but he immediately took in the shadowy form of two men, one was in his fifties with tanned skin and thick black hair peppered with grey, he was holding a handgun. The other man was younger and paler, and he was holding Sophie by the arms, she had tape over her mouth.

Something slammed into the back of George’s head and the world spun downwards as he fell heavily to his knees. The man with the gun chuckled.

“Oh Digger, you never were the sharpest crayon in the pack. Still, I have to congratulate you. You actually managed to fool me into thinking we’d done a fair deal.”

He spoke with a deep and measured voice, tinged with the hint of a foreign accent.  
“What the bloody hell are you talking about Lorenzo?” George rasped as he got to his feet again. The man behind him dropped the plank of wood and resumed his place to the side and slightly behind his boss, the man named Lorenzo.

“Don’t push me boy, I know you pulled a shifty. There was a lot more in that vault than you told us, wasn’t there. Somewhere in the vicinity of three million in diamonds I’m told. Though why I had to find out about it six months after the fact…”

“Look, I don’t know who you’ve been talking to, but-“ George began, but Lorenzo cut him off,

“Son, let me remind you of the situation you are in and the wisdom of pretending to not have what you owe me,” Lorenzo slowly pointed the gun back, he was aiming it at Sophie’s head. The gesture made her whimper and George throw up his hands,

“Alright! Alright, look our agreement was for the cash in the safe, you never said anything about any rocks, I gave you what you asked for and I took the diamonds, fenced them ages ago,”

“I’ll take the money then,”

“Mate, do I look like I have 3 million dollars? It’s long gone, you’re not the only one I owe money to. Just let Sophie go and we can work something out, I’ll do a job, I’ll do _three_ jobs, _pro bono_ , yeah? Just let her go,”

The mob boss sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his gun hand,

“You know, I did a little research on our Sophie before I formally introduced myself, it turned up some surprising things. I can’t believe you were seeing one of the girls working for me at the Show this whole time, right under my nose,” The gun resumed its place at Sophie’s temple and then slowly slid down the side of her face, tracing the line of her neck and downwards towards her chest.

“The fair’s over, but, considering the debt you owe me, maybe I can put her to work again, she could knock a few dollars off the sum total,”

Sophie lashed out with her legs and landed a kick into Lorenzo’s abdomen before being roughly pulled back again.

“Vt vckd!” she screamed through her gag. The mobster straightened himself and in one fluid movement brought the handle of his gun down into the side of the head.

George started forward hurling curses, but Lorenzo turned swiftly and fired once, the bullet hit George in the thigh and he toppled with a scream. He grabbed hold of his leg trying to stem the flow of fresh blood that was beginning to pour over the fabric of his jeans.

 

“I don’t understand’ Lorenzo continued casually, as though he hadn’t just shot a man, “I honestly don’t understand the bond you two have…How can there be trust here, in a relationship founded on lies,”

Sophie’s gag had loosened itself in the force of the blow allowing her to speak once again,

“He told me everything” she spat, but Lorenzo raised an eyebrow at her, “I wasn’t referring to him,” he replied coolly.

Sophie flinched as though she had been slapped, and Lorenzo chuckled again, he moved like an eel and was suddenly standing too close to her,

“Well, I guess he’ll find out soon enough,” he ran a finger along her jaw.

“Stop it,” she said,

“You could have had anybody, _anybody_. But you chose him. A man who is as dumb as he looks. Tut, tut, wasted potential, _beddicchia_.” Sophie looked at George, gasping and bleeding on the ground and then into Lorenzo’s steely dark gaze.

“He isn’t cruel,” she stated simply. Lorenzo leaned down to her so that his lips were gently brushing her ear,

“I know your secret,” he breathed, “and trust me, what you’re about to do to this man, is crueller than anything my black little heart has ever wished for.”

 

“Alright I’ll find you the money, okay?” George shouted from the ground, “Just don’t hurt her and, and I’ll be back, three mill, it’s yours,” George was sweating, white in the face from blood loss.

“No, Digger, I believe you. I believe that you don’t have the money. So really there’s only one way we can work this out,”

He raised the gun to Sophie’s head and pulled the trigger. Blood splattered the man holding her and he dropped her in disgust. Her limp body hit the ground with a sickening thud. The sound that came from George’s mouth was something that seemed to issue from the depths of his stomach, an animal surprised by a steel trap. His wounded leg was forgotten and he launched himself at Lorenzo, but was met instead by his two thuggish bodyguards. George punched and kicked and ripped but the blood loss had made him weak, a foot went into his kneecap and he dropped to the ground where a flurry of kicks were landed into his middle. Through the haze of pain he saw Lorenzo, he had pulled a white handkerchief from his pocket and was cleaning the blood from his hand and his gun. Then something moving fast towards his face obscured his vision, he felt it collide with his mouth, felt something snap in the front of his jaw. And then everything was darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to finish it there but after getting some positive feedback I started developing some more story. Let me know if I should keep it going!


End file.
